kaijuhybrid_and_superkaijuhybridsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fusion Kaiju
Fusion Kaiju or dubbed "The Unholy Kaiju" is the strongest of them all. Fusion Kaiju may not look much but he does pack a punch. Name The name "Fusion Kaiju" means a fusion of different kaijus. Being the only one to fusion with so many different kaijus and is able to live means he can fusion with more if he wanted to. Design Appearance Fusion Kaiju appearance is the coolest I ever seen! He's got Raiju's jaw, Leatherback's head, Scunner's Skin, Mutavore's axe-shaped structure, Otachi's wing, Otachi's acid sack, Raiju's scales, Slattern's spike-like on chest,Trespasser/Knifehead's body, and Slattern's tails. He is able to spit acid like how Otachi does. He has three claws on his feet and arms. He also has four arms, two little ones and two big ones. Roar Fusion Kaiju is a mix of Slattern, Raiju, Leatherback, Scunner, Mutavore, Otachi, and Knifehead. At some points, Fusion Kaiju sounds like Slattern because he was made from him. Personality Fusion Kaiju's personality is a little bit like Mega Kaiju from Pacific Rim 2: Uprising. He destroys the Jaegers as best as he could and then tries to leave to complete his mission. Get into Mt. Fuji and kill himself to create a toxic air. However, he found Kraken Gold to be his nemesis because they were mostly in the way of his plan. Fusion Kaiju also likes to be the only one of his kind due to his strength. He will find different ways he can get rid of a Jaeger that's in his way. It will kill anything but it's fellow kaijus that is in it's way. Origins Fusion Kaiju was created when the Rippers were reforming Slattern into him. Fusion Kaiju is known to be the strongest of them all and won't stop to complete his goal. Fusion Kaiju knew what to do once he saw the three Jaegers in his way of his mission History Pacific Rim: Hybrid Showdown Fusion Kaiju was first seen as the Rippers recreate Slattern into him. He roar at the Jaegers, trying to thrown them back. Ghost Raptor try to attack it with it's claws but he bit the claw arm and spin around as Ghost Raptor slams into buildings over and over again until he let go and rip the arm off. Roaring in the air. Then he used his Atomic Fusion Breath on Kraken Gold but they blocked it. Fusion Kaiju notice Silver Horns and stop using his Atomic Fusion Beam. Instead he spit acid all over Silver Horns, burning them alive. Luckily he missed the head. As the pilots were screaming in pain, they eject from their Jaeger and the Jaeger fell to the ground, burning. As Silver Horns runs towards Fusion Kaiju with his right arm revealing more claws, Fusion Kaiju used his Atomic Fusion Kaiju on Ghost Raptor until he had no arms left. Then Fusion Kaiju bit onto Ghost Raptor after the pilots eject from their Jaeger and he tore it apart. Leaving Kraken Gold to defeat it by itself. Kraken Gold cut one of it's brains so it would be left with two. They try to do it again until Fusion Kaiju grab Kraken Gold, slam Kraken Gold into a building and used Kaiju String. Stuck Karken Gold into the building they're stuck on. As they try to get out, Fusion Kaiju used his Atomic Fusion Beam on Kraken Gold, blasting them to the other side of the building as the building fell down on Kraken Gold. As Fusion Kaiju stand uptop of Kraken Gold, imitating them. They got up and cut one of his tiny arms. Fusion Kaiju was pissed. He pound Kraken Gold and grab him. Then he reveals that he has wings like Otachi does and started to fly up. Kraken Gold try to get free of Fusion Kaiju’s grasp but they couldn’t. He was just flying up and up until Kraken Gold's pilots were almost out of air and space. Until Fusion Kaiju stopped and drop them. Before he let go of Kraken Gold, They grab him with one of their Kraken tentacles and he was going to fall down with them. As they were falling, Fusion Kaiju was trying to fly away but Kraken Gold cut both of his wings so he wouldn’t escape. They were almost to the ground. Kraken Gold turn around and use Fusion Kaiju as a landing pad. Then they crash and explode on the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Kraken Gold was the only survivor of the crash until Kraken Gold that he moved! He moved and notice him. He roared in the air until he died for real this time. Abilities Atomic Fusion Beam Fusion Kaiju can breath a beam almost like Godzilla's atomic breath because you can hear the humming from his back and his throat glowing before he use it. Kaiju String Fusion Kaiju can use a strong web to trap his prey in. Leaving them open for attacks. Flight Fusion Kaiju has wings like Otachi does. He can also fly with great speed like Otachi. Acid Fusion Kaiju can spit acid like how Otachi does. However, his kind of acid is move harmful and deadly. Tails Fusion Kaiju has five tails he can stab his prey with. Outer Jaw Fusion Kaiju has Raiju's jaw so he can block missiles and other stuff when he closes it. Durability Fusion Kaiju has armor mostly on his back. He can withstand almost anything. Strength and Combat Fusion Kaiju can hold up on his own when he's fighting. He can fight 3 Jaegers at a time! Weakness Jaeger Weapons When Fusion Kaiju was fighting Silver Horns, Ghost Raptor, and Kraken Gold, some of their weapons were able to hurt him and rip body parts off him. Image Galley Info Image 1: Profile pic (Fusion Kaiju was created by giganus on Deviantart) Image Galley Category:SuperKaijuHybrids Category:SKH